Dragon Girl
by Mrs.EWeasley
Summary: Eliza is delighted to be away from her father, but going to Romania could be more confusing than ever. With many new friends she is happier then ever but new country also means new guys and thats were Charlie Weasley comes in. Rated M for future. After D.


EPVO

Working with dragons was a tedious task and it didn't help that Charlie Weasley was helping her. He looked super hot in his muggle jeans and white t-shirt. Trying to subdue Norberta the Norwegian Ridgeback when she was nesting was extremely hard but with Charlie waving his wand around shooting stunning spells at the dragon was nearly impossible.

"Elizabeth are you gonna help or not?" Charlie shouted with a grin on his face.

" Oh…uh sorry Charlie my bad! I um got distracted by…" I trailed off.

He chuckled "Sure you did"

I was sure that my cheeks were as red as tomato by then but truthfully I felt no shame in staring at Charlie. He was absolutely gorgeous but there was much more than that, he obviously loved animals and from the little time I have spent with him he is also very kind.

CPOV

On the inside he was jumping with joy but on the outside he put on a face that he hoped was mocking but sexy all at the same time. He had caught her staring at him, it was almost the best feeling in the world. Her name is Elizabeth, she is the most beautiful person he had ever met. With her dark chocolate brown hair and piercing emerald green eyes she was absolutely stunning. That wasn't the only thing about her that he liked, she loved animals and apparently not only dragons and from the extremely little time they spent together the he realized that she was a very caring person.

They weren't the closest, seeing as they had only met. Elizabeth had transferred from the dragon reserve in Wales to where she currently is, the Romanian dragon reserve. Supposedly she was the best dragon trainer in Wales but he would put her to the test, see if she could beat him.

EPOV

Dinnertime at the Wales reserve was usually quite and peaceful, normally at dinner I could read a book without disturbance. Totally different in Romania, since most of the people here are men with 9 or 10 women to the 40 to 50 men, there is usually an overly exuberant and rowdy air to the place. I sat with one of the locals Mircea and two of the girls, Helena and from the Italian reserve Bianca. When I first came here I had zero friends, not that I wasn't used to that. In Wales I was the quite dragon trainer, no one knew how I did it, people thought I was amazing but I can relate to the dragons they look dangerous and unapproachable but they really are gentle when you gain their trust. Don't get me wrong Wales is very nice I was just getting tired of being feared by all of my co-workers. My father was the one who ran the Wales reserve therefore I was off limits to all, as I learned on my first month on the job never complain to my father about anyone I work with. Someone was teasing me about how I was a daddy's girl so I complained to my father and he fired him. I was hated from then on, people gave me respect only because they had to, they feared me because I had power and I didn't want that anymore so I convinced my father to transfer me to Romania.

"Eliza, Eliza…." Mircea called breaking me out of my reverie.

"Oh..oh s..sorry I got um caught up in my thoughts," I stuttered.

"Well you should get back to the present because a certain someone is looking you way," Mircea pointed across the room at Charlie.

My heart skipped a beat; Charlie Weasley was looing at me! Couldn't be.

" Ha probably not, he's probably staring at the newest Sweden trainee" I said.

" Oh I think not he was definitely looking at you practically staring at you," giggled Bianca.

But I just waved it off, there is no way Charlie was staring at me. He seemed like the type who was into a stick thin, blonde hair and blue eyes. Not a curvy, brown haired, green-eyed weirdo like myself.

CPOV

I sat there with a bunch of my friends from the reserve but I couldn't hear anything they were saying I was to busy staring at her. She is confusing, she is beautiful but guarded in a way that left her mysterious. No one but herself knew why she was transferred here. She probably had the life in Wales, her father was the reserve owner and she probably had thousands of guys fawning over her. There was a rumor going around that she hated her father but I couldn't tell if it was real or not. She is intriguing and I was determined to get to know her no matter what.

~Next Day~

Stretching out in my bed I realized that I was already 10 minutes late for work even if I lived there.

" Oh shit," I said to myself, as I hoped out of my bed and threw a pair of jeans and t-shirt on.

Rushing outside I once again had another realization. It is Saturday.

"Well this just sucks" I shouted.

I heard a giggle from behind and I whirled around to see who it was. Much to my surprise and liking it was Elizabeth.

"What are you doing up so early on a Saturday morning?" She asked.

" I suppose I should ask the same thing"

" Oh um well I just like the peace and quiet you know and to see the dragons before everyone stresses them out, but mostly to try and feel somewhat at home" she sighed.

" Do you do this every morning?"

" When I get the chance to, I am usually up before almost everyone, I like it here, it has a feel that Wales never did" She said, some sadness showing in her eyes.

" I hope you don't mind me asking, but why did you leave Wales?"

" Umm well I think I got sick of being feared by everyone because my father was the one that owned the reserve."

" Why did everyone supposedly fear you?" He asked, somewhat amazed that people could actually fear someone as quite as she was.

" Oh I was working with some guy and he made fun of me so I told my father and he fired him, from then on nobody liked me" She shrugged " Well I had better get going!" She said as she turned to leave.

" I just don't get it," I whispered to myself as I went back inside to hopefully get some more sleep.


End file.
